Among known coin selectors, we can cite those that are provided with three magnetic sectors to determine the cross section, diameter and alloy of coins, in such a way that said magnetic sensors are located in the channel where the coins to be recognized by the selector pass, the reading being done upon the different coins passing in front of them.
The applicant of the present registration is owner of utility model no. 285.961, which claims some improvements consisting of effecting the reading of some of the parameters and subsequently effecting the reading of the other two parameters in terms of the first reading effected.
Thus, first of all the reading of the diameter will be done and then that of the cross section and alloy or vice versa, whereby there is greater reliability in the recognition of the coins inserted in the selector for the validation thereof.
Likewise, the applicant is also owner of utility model U8902302 which presents the incorporation of a pair of position detectors of the coins in the coin selectors, in such a way that they permit each one of the magnetic sensors for the measuring of the alloy, diameter and cross section of coins, to effect the reading always in connection with the same relative position of the coin to be validated or recognized. Said pair of position detectors remains inserted between the three magnetic sensors obtaining that the relative position of the coins to be validated with regard to each one of the magnetic sensors when the reading is done is the same.